spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finale (transcript)
Reading The Book what we did The Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob': Book Patrick! Look what I found in the basement *'Patrick': Happy The Book what we did yay! *'SpongeBob': Let's see what for adventure we got liked Book *'SpongeBob': Look Patrick! Do you remember all the time that we drank too much water and had argued? *'Patrick': I Remember that! *of Nautical Neighbors *'SpongeBob':to next page and see the Season 1 Difference Hey we look a bit off. *'Patrick': Ok SpongeBob, lets go to the next page. *'SpongeBob': to next page Hey Do you remember the time me and Squidward are to trying to delivery the pizza? *'Patrick': I Remembered that too. *of The Krusty Krab Pizza *'Squidward': I liked that. *'Mr Krabs': Yeah. *'Sandy': Okay! *rings *'Mr Krabs': telephone and calls Hello? SpongeBob it's for you! *'SpongeBob': Telephone Oh hello police! What I was joyriding? Oh yeah I remembered that! *of SpongeBob doing the drive test in town but fails *'SpongeBob': Okay?! *'Squidward': Neptune's mother! We're going too far! Good Up The Plans *at the downtown *'SpongeBob': Mr. Krabs! We can't run anymore it's too far. *'Patrick': Leave it to me! *'Mr Krabs': How?! *'Patrick': the driver out the boat Get in! Mr. Krabs will drive *'Charlie': HEY! GET BACK WITH MY BOAT! *The Copy Place *'Nancy Suzy Fish': Sorry I can't copy those papers *'Sandy':YES YOU CAN COPY THAT!!!! *'Nancy':NO I'M NOT!!! *'Squidward':SHUT UP YOU 2! YOU MISS YOU GONNA COPY THE PAPERS! *'Nancy': Security!! *kicks Sandy and Squidward out *'Sandy': WE'RE NOT FINISHED TALKING *'Nancy (Inside)': Yes we are! *at driving boat *got to Chum Bucket *'Plankton': Krabs! Show my weapon, my boxing glove. *'Mr Krabs': Maybe I have it too! *'Larry': Huh? *'Larry': Happy MANAGER FIGHT!!!! *'Plankton': We need to act. *'Mr Krabs': Well Ok. Punching Plankton *'Plankton': hurting Ow! *'Audiences': Ohhh...... *'Mr Krabs': Ok! with SpongeBob and Patrick to The Krusty Krab *The Krusty Krab Outside *'SpongeBob in Larry's Outfit': Ok i'll be Larry *'Patrick in Miss Bikini Bottom Outfit': I'm beautiful *'Mr Krabs in Flying Dutchman Suit': I'm the Flying Dutchman! Ok what we must do walking around the Bikini Bottom so that we are popular. *The Police chasing SpongeBob,Patrick and Mr Krabs *in The Jail with other 3 guys that looks like SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs *'Patrick': I hate my life.... *'Mr Krabs': This I must pay *'SpongeBob': Troubles will always be saved. *'Emo Sponge': Well how? *'Thug Seastar': We must wait 2 Years to be in this jail! *'Gangster Crab': I robbed the bank! *at The Other Copy place *'Sandy': DID YOU DENY TO COPY THE PAPERS!!!!! *'Nat Peterson': No I don't but it's closed now. *'Sandy': Muscles and Punches Ha!!! Plan B *'SpongeBob': Ok plan B guys plan B! *and Sandy comes in jail *'Patrick': Hi Sandy! Hi Squidward! you're coming to free us *'Squidward': No... we're arrested. *'Mr Krabs': We don't have plans... it's the end now... it's over.. Fades in with credits *'SpongeBob': NO NO WAIT!!! WAAAIT!!!! credits away *'Patrick': What? *'SpongeBob': I have a plan *'SpongeBob': Hey Emo Sponge! Your mom is fat *'Emo Sponge': WHAT!!!! SpongeBob and Wall breaks *'SpongeBob': Thank you for punching me that is in the plan *'Emo Sponge': No Problem! I'll fix this wall back in jail *'Sandy': SpongeBob! and plan B? *'SpongeBob': Oh yeah we are gonna making the trouble higher *'Squidward': Oh yeah! lets do it *at The Giant's house *'Giant': Hello Mrs Cheeks do you have to say sorry for doing this? *from Monster who came to Bikini Bottom *'Sandy': Yeah I come to say ehhhh that your mom is super overweight *'Giant': Grr... *'Sandy': And shes doesn't train *'Giant': Grrrrr.... *'Sandy': And ehh shes weak. *at Downtown Giant is chasing Sandy *'Sandy': on phone Patrick! we must get Giant Clam *'Patrick':on phone I got a idea up and calls Roar *'Roar': ROAAAAAAAARRR building and some workers are jumping out with a parachute *'Patrick': Oh no! he's smashing the building what have we do!!! *'SpongeBob on old man bike': Guys get on. *Friends get on *'Old Man Jekins#1': Hey you bike-jackers! get back here! *'Old Man Jekins#2': Lets get after them! *at SpongeBob's House *'Gary': Meow! *'SpongeBob': Alright Gary were in trouble! *scares *'Howard': They pushed my caravan! *'Doctor': They changed the tunnel of glove into tunnel of horror! *'Patrick': Oh no! They're getting in *'Chicken': They Try to steal my Customers!! *'Charlie': They boat-jacked my boat! *'Sandy': Oh no the end of us! *'Mr Krabs': How could we save ourself! *'Squidward': I don't know! *'SpongeBob': What can save us is a device that sends us back in time!!! *ends abruptly Category:Transcripts Category:2014 Category:Episodes